Blossoming Youth
by aiwrites25
Summary: What happened after the battle on top of the Moby Dick? Atsushi returned home and tries to make sense of the ache in his chest whenever he thought of Kyouka.


**Hello! This is my first time posting a fic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. English is also not my first language so I'm sorry if my grammar is sub-par.** **I just really adore this ship and I realised there's not much material here about them. So I decided to contribute! I'm still thinking about whether I would continue this or not.** **This story starts off after the battle with Francis Fritzgerald on the Moby Dick. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs nor its characters.**

Atsushi was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

He had just finished reporting to the President on the events that had transpired on the Moby Dick earlier that day. Kyouka had volunteered to wait for him, but Atsushi insisted she went home first and get some rest.

Atsushi stepped into their shared dorm , just about ready to collapse onto the doorway. "I'm home", he called out.

"Welcome back", a voice answered him. Kyouka appeared in front of him. "I prepared the bath for you so clean up first then we can have dinner together."

Atsushi noticed Kyouka had already changed out of her red kimono and opted for her comfort wear. Seeing her alive and well, filled him with relief once more that he had to hold back from pulling her close again. He flushed red, remembering how her small body felt like it belonged in his arms.

"Atsushi, are you feeling alright? Did you catch a cold from falling in the ocean?" Kyouka came closer and looked up in concern. All Atsushi could think about was how cute she looked with her eyes filled with concern. _For him_.

He shook his head. _It's just the exhaustion._ '

"I'm fine, Kyouka-chan." She looked at him disbelievingly. Atsushi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. The strange itch to hold her close still plagued him, wanting, _needing_ the contact to convince him that she was truly with him. _Would she mind, if I asked her? Would she think I'm weird?'_

"Atsushi." Before he knew it, Kyouka had crept up closer to him without him noticing. ' _Darn assassin skills._ "Are you sure you're alright?" She looked worried.

Atsushi sighed. "Well... actually Kyouka-chan." Kyouka perked up and listened attentively. "Would you... mind if I uh..." He hesitated. "If I hugged you..?"

Now it was Kyouka's turn to blush. Atsushi panicked. _'Oh no, I've done it now.'_ He thought to himself. "I-i mean I'm not forcing you! I-it was a silly request anyway. Please forget abo-"

"...Why?" Atsushi stopped his rambling. "Huh?"

Kyouka looked at him, face still flushed a rosy hue. _'God she looks so cute right now.'_ "Why do you want to h-hug me?" she asked as her voice got quieter towards the end, her head hung low in embarassment.

Atsushi swallowed thickly. In the short time since meeting Kyouka, he realized he feels strongly for the young girl. What those feelings are exactly, he wasn't sure.

Now, as he looked at her small frame, waiting for his answer, he could name them. _'I like Kyouka. Enough to contemplate, even for a brief moment, to let Yokohama go if it means she would be safe.'_

But there were several problems to this. The first of which, Atsushi has yet to like _himself._ Though being part of the Armed Detective Agency and facing Akutagawa has helped him to somewhat move past his demons, he has yet to fully escape its shackles on him. He knows very well, that Kyouka deserves someone who can shower her with love and affection, who can protect her even if she doesn't necessarily need it. The Atsushi at this moment however, is uncapable of giving these to Kyouka.

Secondly, Kyouka herself is still trying to find her place in the world. Sure she has everyone in the Detective Agency behind her, but she needs time to fully find her purpose.

And lastly, is the fact that Kyouka is still forteen. Barely a teenager. She has her whole life ahead of her. Not to mention she might find someone else closer to her age, who might understand her better.

So, keeping these things mind, Atsushi decided he would keep these feelings hidden. At least, until he feels he could be worthy of her. Or until she turns eighteen. Whichever comes first.

"Atsushi..?" _'Oh that's right.'_ Kyouka was looking at him expectantly, still sporting a blush, albeit it was several shades lighter.

Atsushi steeled himself. "I'm sorry, Kyouka-chan. It's just that... I _need_ to feel that we're both okay." Another awkward rub to the back of the neck. "Is that... okay?" He asked, chancing a glance to the young girl in front of him.

Kyouka seemed to consider this, before wrapping her arms around his torso. Cue another blush from Atsushi. _'I had it coming, didn't I?'_

Slowly but surely, Atsushi wrapped his arms around Kyouka as well, relishing in the safe feeling of having her near. It lasted for a few moments, perhaps longer than necessary, but Atsushi savoured the contact for as long as he can since this will be the last one for a long while.

When they parted, Kyouka quickly turned her head away, her face sporting a hue similar to the colour of her favourite kimono. "Was that okay?" Atsushi smiled. "Yes, thank you Kyouka-chan." She nodded, then proceeded to the kitchen, presumably preparing their dinner.

Atsushi watched her sillhoutte, an ache forming in his chest. He realised now how much he cared for the girl. How much she meant to him. That he would through all caution to the wind if it meant she would be safe. But he also knew the gap in their age would bring a lot of trouble, that is presuming she even felt the same towards him.

Maybe, just maybe, if he waited for when she would be of age, he could be with her. He could wait of course, four years would be nothing compared to when he could hold her close without guilt hovering over him. That amount of time would also allow them to both grow into their own persons. He could only hope that she would give him the chance to cherish her, when the time came.

"Atsushi! The bath!" But before that, he would enjoy the comfort in knowing Kyouka does care for him, though not the same way.


End file.
